13 Nights of Spooktober
by StarBlazer124
Summary: Enjoy the haunting fun this Halloween as your favorite characters get into more shenanigans this season! 13 stories and drabbles back-to-back everyday for the rest of the month!
1. Sanji

The village market was chaotic, shopkeepers and customers arguing prices, children darting around the legs of adults, and carts pushing through crowds to restock stores. Sanji strutted casually down the street, a grocery list in his hand. He didn't mind the busy atmosphere of the town and he looked forward to gathering the ingredients he'd need for the ship's next voyage. "I wonder what vegetables are in season," he mumbled to himself.

Coming to an intersection, he was about to cross when someone whistled to his left. "Yoo-hoo! Blondie!" A woman beckoned him closer to her shack. "I am the all-seeing Madame Rey! Enter, young man, and I will help make your greatest wish come true!"

Her silver hair was tied back by a scarf and her clothes were bright. The skin on her hands was wrinkled, rings decorating almost every finger. She flashed him a crooked smile, showing her gold tooth. "Right…" Sanji eyed the woman suspiciously. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. I can grant my own wishes."

"Even if I could promise you the love of maidens?"

Sanji raised a curly brow. "What makes you think I need help with that?"

The hag snickered. "I told you, I can see all. Now, if you step inside, I could fix up a little something that will make you completely irresistible."

He paused and glanced down the street, not spotting any of his crewmates nearby. "Alright. I'll humor you, but I'm only giving you five minutes!" He followed her inside to a table and sink.

"I hope you've got some berries on you as well, Blondie. I don't work for free."

"How much?"

She hummed in thought. "It'll be sixty berries for a three ounce vial."

Sanji dug into his pocket, fishing a few bills out and throwing them on the table. Madame Rey snatched them up, counting them before turning to the sink. She took a few bottles from the cabinet above her and began to mix their contents. "This will only take a moment." The liquid darkened to an inky black and a foul odor filled the air.

"What is that stuff? You trying to poison me?"

Filling a small glass flask with the concoction, Madame Rey smirked and shook her head. "I would be out of business if I murdered my clients." She set the vial on the table. "Go ahead and take a sip. That's all it will take for its effects to start."

Sanji hesitated. The closer he brought the flask to his face, the more his eyes watered from the fumes. He squeezed them shut and plugged his nose, letting a little of the drink slide down his throat. "Strong stuff." He coughed.

"Naturally. I don't fool around with my products, Blondie. You can return to your errands now. I guarantee that by the next hour, you'll be seeing maidens by the dozen." She shooed him out, slamming the door behind him. "Come again!"

The cook blinked, looking down at the glass in his palm. Madame Rey had wedged a cork into the neck of the container, keeping the black potion sealed inside. When he stepped away from the shack, Sanji stumbled, surprised to feel the world spin under him. The pedestrians across the street appeared unaffected and he cursed. "Stupid witch probably poisoned me after all. I need to find Chopper." With a great effort, Sanji wobbled his way back to the Thousand Sunny.

When he came to the cliff face they were moored at, he could see Zoro and Franky on the deck. Zoro was leaning against one of the rails, napping as usual, while the shipwright patched up one of the new holes Luffy had created earlier that morning. As Sanji heaved himself up onto the ship, Franky paused, lifting his sunglasses. "Hey bro, are you alright? You don't look so super." Sanji's vision went dark and before he could reply, he collapsed. "Bro!"

Zoro bolted forward, instantly awake. "What happened?"

"I don't know! He just keeled over! What should we do?"

Standing, Zoro ran up the steps towards the kitchen. "I'll go get Chopper. Try to wake him up!"

Franky kneeled by Sanji's side and gently shook him. "Sanji? Sanji!" The cook groaned, his eyes squeezing shut tighter before slowly opening. "Thank goodness! You scared the crap outta me, bro! I thought you were a goner!"

"Who're you?" Sanji stared up at him, confused, until his eyes suddenly widened and a blush crept over his cheeks. "Ah! So beautiful!" Sanji jumped up, snatching Franky's hand between his own. "How could I not see sooner? You're looks are beyond compare! Simply astounding!"

"Well, uh, thanks, I guess. I worked hard on building my body. Still, I think you should lie down."

Sanji swooned. "Oh, my darling, you're so perfect! Allow me to shower you with love!" His lips puckered as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Franky sprang away hastily, panic sweeping through him. "Cut it out!" Sanji ran after him, chasing him around the deck. "Bro, listen! I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way!"

Heavy footsteps burst through the kitchen door as Zoro and Chopper hurried out. "Franky!" Chopper called, "What's going on? Why isn't Sanji resting?"

"Help me!" the cyborg cried.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar. "Hey, shitty cook, what's the big idea? What'd Franky do to you?"

Sanji turned and stared at Zoro intensely. After a moment, he grinned. He gripped the swordsman's white shirt and pulled him close. "My sweetheart! Have you missed your prince?" A boot kicked him back as he dove in for another kiss, throwing him into the mast.

"Get the hell away from me, you lovesick freak!"

"Zoro!" Chopper protested.

"He brought it on himself!"

Sanji's attention had moved on again, his declarations of devotion now directed at the wood he landed against. "I love a tall, silent beauty!"

"Oh boy..." Chopper sighed. Sneaking up behind the blond, he smacked him in the head with his antlers, knocking him out. Watching Sanji collapse onto the deck once more, Chopper waved Franky over. "Help me get him into my office."

By the time Sanji stirred, the afternoon sun beat in through the back door's window. He rubbed his eyes, wincing slightly at the bruise he felt inside his elbow. "Sorry," the doctor said softly. Chopper sat at his desk, his chair turned to face the bed Sanji laid on. "I had to draw some blood to see what was wrong." He pushed himself out of the chair and stood next to his patient. "How are you feeling?"

Sanji paused, focusing on his body. His vision no longer teetered and the haze of confusion he had felt earlier was gone as well. "I feel..." His face brightened as he thought about his sleep. "...amazing! I haven't had a dream like that in ages!"

Chopper tilted his head. "Dream?"

Sitting up, Sanji took out the vial, admiring it in a whole new light. "I was surrounded by gorgeous ladies who couldn't get enough of me! They kept begging for my attention and love! It was fantastic! I'll admit, I wish that hag had warned me about the dizziness, but this potion was definitely worth the berries!"

"Are you serious?" Sanji jumped when Zoro and Franky shouted from the kitchen doorway, both staring at him incredulously.

"You moron!" Chopper exclaimed, "That was a powerful hallucinogen in your system!"

Zoro stomped over and slapped Sanji's hand, snatching the vial away from him. "Hey Mosshead! What's the big idea? Give that back!" The swordsman held him back with one hand, using the other to hold the potion out. Franky grabbed it and left through the door to the back of the ship. With very little effort, he shattered the bottle, letting the broken bits fall into the ocean. "What the hell? What's your problem?"

The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Never again," they agreed.

Meanwhile, in her shack, Madame Rey cackled. "I made quite a bit today. Nine customers in all!"

 **Author's Note: "She said, 'What you need is** _ **love potion no. 9**_ **!"**


	2. Gan Fall

Purples and pinks flooded the sky in the first light of morning. The bright hues threatened to awake the slumbering people below, yet the dense forest of Upper Yard held strong, allowing its residents to rest. One of these residents, however, was already hard at work near the edge of the island's city. The elderly man stood, watering the small patch of pumpkins with a troubled frown.

Gan Fall's thoughts drifted until he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning, he smiled slightly at the blonde girl. "Heso, Conis," he greeted. "I didn't expect to see you out here this early."

"Su and I couldn't sleep," she explained. The little fox at her heels whined in agreement. "When I noticed your gardening tools were missing, I thought I could come help you." Conis knelt by one of the pumpkins and lightly brushed a hand over its smooth skin. "They've gotten so much bigger since you moved them to the vearth."

The former knight nodded, but his expression darkened in concern. "Yes, the vearth has allowed them to blossom to their fullest. I only hope it will soon do the same for the people."

"God?"

"It occurred to me yesterday that the season of color has arrived. The vearth has begun to paint some of its life in reds and golds, which means this should be the time when both the Skypieans and the Shandorians harvest the year's crops." Gan Fall heaved a deep sigh. "While we have gained so much in the way of peace and community, I fear that our losses will be most apparent."

For a moment, Conis said nothing, reflecting on the home she and her father had lost to Eneru's hand. She was well aware of the challenges everyone was facing and she could only imagine the responsibility Gan Fall was feeling. As a leader, he had to ensure this time of stress wouldn't damage the relations between the two war-torn societies. "What would the pirates do if they were here?" she asked.

A warm laugh shook Gan Fall as he fondly thought of the Strawhat crew. "They would probably look past their worries and celebrate!" Just then, a thought struck him and his eyes widened. "Conis, I need your help."

Conis blinked in surprise. "With what?"

Gan Fall hurried to his tools, leaving his watering can in favor of his knife. "I will explain shortly, but first, we will need another pair of hands. What was the name of your Shandorian friend? I believe her opinion could be quite useful."

"Laki? I could see if she's awake yet."

"Yes, please do!"

The two girls were in awe when they returned. Despite having been alone for less than half an hour, Gan Fall had already made quick work of the patch. Most of the pumpkins were cut from their vines and stacked together.

Gan Fall grinned and waved them over. "I assume Conis told you of our earlier discussion," he said, "I wish to bring the people together in order to celebrate this year's harvest and what better way than to throw a party of sorts! I know it may not be much, but I thought we could use the pumpkins to create a feast for the occasion."

Conis gasped, overjoyed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Laki," Gan Fall continued, "I was wondering if you could share any dishes that have been favorites during the Shandorian harvest. I recall your pumpkin juice being exceptionally good."

"You're right. That has been a specialty." She picked up one of the smaller gourds from the stack. "Roasted pumpkin seeds are also a favorite."

"Oh! My mother used to blend and bake them into bread!" Conis added.

Gan Fall stroked his beard. "And I have a delicious recipe for pumpkin soup."

"May I make a suggestion about decorations?" Laki asked. Gan Fall nodded eagerly. "Every year, we've taken smaller pumpkins and hollowed them out. Faces are carved into the front and then they're placed around the village to ward off evil. It's become almost a game for the children."

The three continued excitedly sharing ideas, exchanging recipes and memories in preparation for the festivities.

The treetops were bathed in an orange glow as the sun dipped below the horizon. Stars appeared one by one, but were hard to see near the city's large bonfire. The people of Shandora sang and laughed around displays of food and décor, all pumpkin themed. Congratulations and thanks had been given to the three organizers, all of whom remained humble.

"Chief, would you care for another slice of bread?" Gan Fall offered.

"Yes, thank you. Tonight has been absolutely splendid, old friend. Do you suppose we could do this every year?"

"I don't see why not!"

A little girl separated from the music, dragging two reluctant warriors behind her. "Laki! Conis!" Aisa called. "Come dance with Wyper, Kamakiri and me! It'll be fun!"

 **Author's Note: Being that I'm most familiar with the Funimation dub of One Piece, terms and names are written in their English form. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed tonight's story!**


	3. Cavendish

Screams tore through the streets of the Rommel Kingdom, blood splattering the cobblestone in crimson. Men and women shoved each other in a desperate attempt to run inside, where they believed they were safe. As the breeze blew by, there was a flash of white and several more victims fell.

"Everyone, please remain calm and quickly evacuate the square! I repeat, remain calm and evacuate!" one marine shouted. His orders went unnoticed and soon, three of his own subordinates were slain.

The terror swept across the town as the wind left carnage and destruction in its wake. Little did the citizens know that it was one of their own nobility causing such chaos. His blond hair whipped back wildly and a maniacal grin twisted his face.

He leapt from the rooftop to rooftop, sprinting down into an alley whenever he spotted a lost soul foolish enough to be walking about. On one such glance, he dove to the street, his sword slicing through a horse in his path. The creature whinnied loudly before collapsing with a mighty 'thud'.

The sound was enough to startle the nobleman. He stopped abruptly and shuddered, shaking his head as if coming out of some horrible trance. He spun around and gawked at the gruesome sight. "No..." he whimpered. "No, I couldn't have actually..." He fell to his knees, eyes never leaving the beast's corpse. "Farul?" His voice cracked and he sobbed. Shadows cast by the main road's lamp posts made it difficult to see the horse's pelt, but while he needed to confirm it, he couldn't force himself to move closer. His fear and grief kept him rooted.

A frantic galloping echoed off the pavement. When the steed rounded the corner of the alley, he seemed relieved and, ignoring the other equine's body, he trotted back to his master's side. The blond sprang to his feet and clung to Farul, burying his face in his mane. Tears dampened the fur, but Farul merely nuzzled him affectionately.

"That was far too close," Cavendish muttered after a moment. "Farul, I thought I had-" He swallowed hard, unable to say what was on his mind. He pulled back from the horse, staring down at the red stains on his clothes. "This is getting out of hand. Even with all of my precautions, Hakuba's murderous rampages are only getting worse. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before he's slaughtered the entire kingdom." He grit his teeth. "I have no choice. I'll have to flee the country."

Farul whined and pawed the ground.

"What else can I do, Farul? If I stay here, I'll be endangering everyone's lives, including yours! You nearly died tonight because I lost control!"

The horse huffed.

"Don't argue with me! I'm leaving and that's final!" Cavendish stepped away, but felt a tug on his shirt. Farul pulled on the material and gestured to his back. "Farul...you can't come with. It's not safe." When he was pulled again, Cavendish sighed, climbing up into the saddle. "Alright. For now, you can come along. If I snap again though, I want you to find somewhere to hide. No more chasing after me." As Farul started towards the docks, Cavendish leaned down to pat him. "Thank you."


	4. Bon Clay

"You want him to do what? You've got to be crazy! The guards will be everywhere! He'll be arrested the moment he lays a finger on the king!"

The otter and vulture ignored the sailor's protests, instead turning and flying away. The rest of the crew watched them with dread. They glanced at each other warily. "Who wants to be the one to give Mr. 2 the message?" one man asked. No one made a move to raise their hand to volunteer and, with a sigh, the newest recruit grabbed the paper out of his comrade's hand. He made his way past the ship's swan figurehead to the hatch leading below deck.

Music bellowed from the captain's quarters, a mixture of violin and clarinet. The door was propped open, allowing anyone the opportunity to observe the dedicated practice going on inside. "Un! Deux! Trois! Un! Deux! Trois! And plie~!" Mr. 2 paused his dancing and motioned for his crewmate to enter. "And what can I deux for you? If you're looking for another lesson, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the rest of the men can join us."

The man shook his head. "Actually, Mr. Bon Clay sir, some new orders just came in from Ms. All Sunday."

"Oh? Is that what all the commotion was about outside?"

"Yes, sir." He swallowed hard as he handed the page to Mr. 2.

"Must be quite something if it's got you all riled up." Mr. 2 opened the letter. "Hmm… 'Mr. 2, you are needed in the city of Nanohana. The city is hosting this year's Moonlight Festival. The king is expected to visit in order to check on preparations. Your mission is to locate him and obtain the king's form. Once your job is complete, you are to report back to Mr. 0.'" The ballerina's eyes widened and he reread the note twice more.

His subordinate cringed and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Sorry? 'Sorry' doesn't begin to cut it…What took them so long? Honestly!"

"W-wait, sir, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Mr. 2 flashed the man a wide grin. "It means the higher ups are finally giving me a mission worthy of my talents! It's about time they started giving me a challenge! I was beginning to grow bored." He ushered him out of the room. "Now go tell the others to set our course! I must get ready!"

The streets of Nanohana were bustling with activity as townsfolk prepared for the evening's festivities. Stages were being set up for the performers and tents filled with themed goods lined the pathways. With the excited buzz drifting through the air, the threat of civil war seemed to have been forgotten.

Mr. 2 lurked behind a couple buildings, creeping closer towards the colorful displays. A short, round man straightened out his booth's tarp and rearranged the hangers of bright costumes he would soon sell, unaware of the other man's presence. Suddenly, as he turned, a sharp kick knocked him back into the ground. "You must excuse me. I'm in a terrible rush," Mr. 2 said, patting the unconscious shopkeeper's face. In a flash, his body shifted into the same hefty shape as his victim. "Oh, and I'll be having to borrow a few of these outfits. I doubt you'll mind though."

Quickly changing into some orange robes, the disguised Baroque Works agent mingled through the growing throng of people. His stolen bag was stuffed with his new wardrobe and he snickered as his plan unfolded. Further ahead, several young ladies stretched, warming up for their later cue. Onlookers admired their long legs and revealing attire. Digging into a small money pouch, Mr. 2 dropped 100 berries into one of the girls' laps.

"That's quite the generous tip, sir. We haven't even stepped onto the stage." The dark haired girl held the bills out to him. "I don't feel right taking this from you."

Mr. 2 took her hand in his and smiled. "No, no! I insist, my dear. Watching you all here, I can't help but be reminded of my own daughter."

"Really? Will she be attending the show with you tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, she left for Yuba a few months ago and couldn't return in time for the festival."

The girl's expression softened. "That's awful! I've heard conditions have worsened there, what with all of the storms."

Mr. 2's brow furrowed with concern. "Yes. I worry about her every day, which is why I want you to keep the berries." He rested a hand on her cheek and closed the girl's hand around the bills. "Consider it a 'Thank you' from me for helping ease my fears, if only for one night."

"You're very welcome, sir! Best of luck to your daughter." A trumpet sounded, catching her attention. "Oh! That must be the king's escort!"

"I must go. Farewell!" Mr. 2 pulled away, hiding once more. His body changed again, only this time into the feminine curve of the girl. "Perfect!" he whispered to himself. Orange robes were exchanged for a vivid scarlet bikini top and loose pants, a dancer's uniform. Beads jingled as he strutted into the crowd.

"It seems everything is going as scheduled," a gruff voice remarked. Chaka, one of the king's bodyguards, examined a messenger bag featured nearby. From behind him, his comrade smiled.

"Princess Vivi would like this, don't you think?" Pell asked.

Chaka nodded. "I was thinking the same. Perhaps we should buy it for her as a gift."

The king, meanwhile, shook hands with the shopkeepers and party organizers. "We greatly appreciate all of the hard work you have put into this event and I'm sure the citizens feel the same. Your efforts have proven to be outstanding. Everything looks wonderful!"

"King Cobra!" Mr. 2 carefully pushed his way to the front of the group. "It's such an honor to meet you, your Highness!" He wrapped his arms around the royal's waist, surprising the entire crowd. Chaka and Pell jumped, their hands flying to the hilt of their weapons.

"Now, now. It's alright, you two." Cobra's face flushed at the sudden affection. "Um…Miss?"

Mr. 2 batted his eyelashes. "You will come see our show later tonight, won't you?" He brushed a finger over the king's lips and down his chin with a flirtatious smirk. Cobra visibly tensed, his blush deepening. "My friends and I would miss you so much if you skipped it."

A few people in the crowd began to chuckle, sharing compliments about the dancer's bravery and showmanship. "W-well," Cobra stammered, "I'm sure something can be arranged."

Cupping his face, Mr. 2 leaned close and whispered into the king's ear, "I look forward to it, your Majesty."

"A-as do I!"

With a final, playful wink, Mr. 2 sauntered back the way he came. The noise died down as he left the main road and party behind. This section of the town was deserted, all the people having left for the celebration. "Success! Only to be expected from someone as gifted as myself! Let's test you out, shall we, Cobra?"

Mr. 2 swapped, running his hands through his now thick, curly black hair. With a holler of excitement, he stood on his toes and twirled. "Ah! Perfection! I must show my men right away!"

As he leapt off, sand crunched from footsteps around the corner. "Miss, you forgot your money pou-" Chaka stopped in his tracks, gawking at the image of his leader spinning in a dancer's attire.

"My friend, is something the matter?"

Chaka turned to Pell, who was catching up to him, and looked back, only to find the bizarre sight was gone. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Pell, I think the extra shifts I've been taking for Igaram are starting to take a toll on me."

Pell rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I'll take his next shift. You look like you could use the rest."


	5. Ace,Sabo,Luffy

"But Gramps, Makino told us there'd be lots of food!"

Garp smacked Luffy, sparking glares from the other two boys. "I don't care what she said! You're going to be fine marines someday, so I'm not letting you grow soft around the villagers! It's bad enough that damn red-head influenced you! I'm staying to keep an eye on you and that's final!"

Ace pulled Luffy behind him and growled. "Luffy's only seven, old man! Stop being a stingy bastard and let him enjoy Halloween!"

"I said 'no', you little brat!"

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of_

 _Enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadow_

While Garp and Ace bickered, Sabo looked at the Navy-issued transponder snail that sat near their camp. It's eyes were open and it was ringing. "Hey, old man, somebody's calling you!"

Garp groaned, but answered. "What do you want?"

"Very sorry to disturb you, sir, but we need you back at the ship right away."

"What's going on?"

"Well sir, we aren't sure. All of our equipment has gone haywire. We're doing our best to fix it, but we need your help."

"Alright, I got it. I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the receiver, Garp turned to his grandsons. "I have to leave for a bit, but I'll be back soon. I want you to stay right here while I'm gone. No running off! You hear me?"

As Ace and Luffy began to complain, Sabo grabbed their shoulders and smiled innocently at Garp. "Stay here. Don't run off. We understand." The vice admiral nodded, content with his answer, and started towards the cape where he'd left his men. He was out of sight when the two raven-haired boys stared at their brother expectantly, waiting for his explanation. Sabo's smile quickly turned into a cheeky smirk. "From what I could tell, he told us to stay on the island. He didn't specify where to stay though."

All three laughed and grinned, dashing down the mountain face. Ace and Sabo led the way, navigating through the dark forest by memory. Luffy, however, struggled to keep up. He tripped over a tree root and rolled down the hill further. When he sat up, he couldn't see or hear either of his brothers. "Guys?" he called. "Where'd you go?" He continued in the direction he thought they went, but only came across a stream. He was lost. "Ace! Sabo!" No one answered. "Don't go to Makino's without me!" Luffy plopped down in a field of pink flowers, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears.

Ace slid to a stop, able to see Windmill Village and the sea. "We're almost there!"

Sabo, still at his side, glanced behind them, expecting the noisiest of their trio to be more excited. "Oh no..."

Ace didn't turn around. "Luffy went the wrong way, didn't he?"

"Yep."

"Damn it! That idiot can't stay out of trouble to save his life! He's probably crying right now." Ace rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "He couldn't have gotten far. Let's split up and look for him. I'll search to the right and you go left."

"Let's meet back here after a few minutes," Sabo suggested. They both agreed and ran through the woods. Sabo called Luffy's name, listening for his childish sobs. The more time that passed though, the more worried the blond became. There were plenty of dangers in the forest, especially for someone as small and naïve as Luffy.

 _Follow sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrows_

 _Weep not poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty_

 _And passion_

Sabo paused and suddenly changed course. He sprinted until he found the creek, where a calm Luffy waited in a patch of dirt. When he spotted Sabo, he tackled him, circling his rubbery arms around him in a hug. "Hi Sabo!"

"Luffy, are you alright? I thought you'd be scared all by yourself."

Luffy giggled. "Nope! I knew you or Ace would find me!"

Sabo blinked, surprised at his brother's laid back attitude. "Wow...I'm impressed, Luffy. Come on. Ace is probably waiting for us."

Sure enough, Ace was resting against a tree when they came back, visibly annoyed. "Damn it, Luffy! What happened?"

"Sorry! I fell."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Watch where you're going next time. I don't want to miss out on any of Makino's food because we're too busy looking after you." He grabbed Luffy's hand, motioning for Sabo to follow him to the bar.

Most of the townsfolk were in their homes, but Makino and the mayor greeted them when they entered. "There you are." Makino smiled warmly. "We were wondering where you were. Are you boys hungry?" She pushed three bowls of treats forward in front of a jolly jack o' lantern with slashes over its left eye.

"Cool! It looks just like Shanks!" Luffy cheered.

The boys jumped up onto the stools, digging into their food.

At his ship, Garp angrily kicked the generator. "Work, damn you!" Nothing had been figured out since he arrived. The power was still out and all of their navigation tools, from compasses to eternal poses, were spinning madly. Even their transponder snails weren't working, with only his private line operational. None of the problems made any sense and Garp was getting frustrated. "You," he pointed at the nearest man, "tell me again what exactly started all of this."

The young marine looked anxious and slightly shaken. "No one knows or, at least, no one can explain it. This strange singing came from the snails and suddenly the entire ship was out of order. Everyone's rather spooked by it all."

"Singing? You sure you lot haven't been drinking too much?"

"But we all heard it, sir!"

 _Hush now dear children_

 _It must be this way_

 _To weary of life and_

 _Deception_

 _Rest now my children_

 _For soon we'll away_

 _Into the calm and_

 _The quiet_

The hours passed and the night wore on. In the back of Makino's bar, three brothers huddled together, fast asleep. Ace smiled in his slumber, content and loved.

Garp walked onto the deck, placing his hand on the railing. He was deeply troubled. He had heard the singing this time, a gentle, haunting melody, with his crew earlier. While his men panicked, he could only picture one woman the voice belonged to, but it seemed too extraordinary. She wasn't even from the East Blue!

Little did he know that she was nearby, watching over the little village from the cliff. She would release Garp's ship soon, but, as the wind blew through her golden hair, she sang, a lullaby for her son and his family.

 _Come little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of_

 _Enchantment_

 _Come little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of shadows_

 **Author's Note: Inspired by Erutan's cover of "Come Little Children"**


	6. Hogback

"Rise, my zombies! Rise!" Hogback cackled as he admired his latest creations. The five newest zombies stared at him in confusion, the taste of new life fresh in their shadow-driven minds. "Fosfosfos! While your souls may have come from a few measly musicians, my skills have granted you strength beyond imagination! You are the perfect soldiers! From this night forth, you will serve and obey-"

 _Crash!_

Hogback groaned and stormed into the next room. "Cindry! Must you break things at a time like this? You're disturbing my work!"

"I wish all plates would disappear..."

"Yes, well, try to hate them more quietly please!" A horde of shadow bats fluttered into the room then, melting and fusing together to resemble the ruler of Thriller Bark. "Master Moria! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you were going back to bed!"

"I am, but I want you to check on Oars' body before I go to sleep."

"Of course, Master Moria! I'll get right on it!" Hogback exclaimed. "Come along, Cindry!"

A couple hours later, Hogback strode through the castle, grinning ear to ear. "Fosfos! Oars is coming along brilliantly! The ice is unthawing at a steady rate and soon I can begin the operations! Just wait, Cindry. Once Oars is complete, there's not an army alive that will stop us!" Outside of his laboratory, Hogback stopped, hearing singing and cheering. "What in blazes..."

The door creaked as he entered and his jaw dropped. Zombies were crowded around his equipment, dancing under the reflections from a disco ball strung from the ceiling. Perona hovered over his tables, swinging her hips to the beat. Along one of the walls, Hildon poured the undead shots of alcohol. The five zombies he'd left alone stood on the slabs with instruments and even Cerberus had joined the impromptu party, howling along with the chorus.

"What is going on here?" Hogback screeched.

"We were wonderin' where you were." Absolom stepped forward. His cheeks were already red from drinking and he slurred. "We 'eard the mersic playin' and came ta see what you were doin'. In a flash, e'erybody was down here partyin'!" The lion-faced man pointed up. "What d'ya think of the disco ball I brought?"

"Hmm, yes." Hogback pondered. "I quite like it. It adds a nice flair to the room." For a moment, he watched the zombies dance, until realization sunk in and he shook his fist. "Wait a minute! What kind of moves are those? What happened to my Hogback Hop?"

Perona giggled. "Don't get so worked up. That old routine wasn't cute enough."

Hogback was going to argue when one of the band members held out a stitched hand, coaxing him to join them. "Me? You want me to perform? But I don't play an instrument!" The other members nodded excitedly, holding out a microphone for the mad doctor. "Well, if you must insist!" Climbing up onto the table, Hogback basked in the spotlight, belting out the next lyrics. "For you young ghouls, this jam was meant too! When you get to my door, tell them-"

"Hogback sent you!" the crowd roared.

 **Author's Note: "Then you can** _ **monster mash**_ **!"**


	7. Coby and Helmeppo

"Well boys, this is where we part ways." Garp threw the two chore boys off the ship and to the sandy shore, where they landed flat on their backs.

"Wait a second!" Helmeppo protested, "This is our first mission! Shouldn't you at least give us some orders?"

"You're free to do what you want. I have work to do, but you're gonna stay in town until I'm through. Go ask around about suspicious activity or something. You're marines, so start acting like it!" He turned away and gave the command to set sail, leaving Coby and Helmeppo on the beach.

"This sucks!" Helmeppo stood and kicked a shell aside.

"It's not so bad," Coby reasoned, "At least he told us where to start. Let's head into town and interview the citizens."

It was a small village, mostly consisting of a main market street and a series of farmhouses out in the fields of corn and crab apple trees. The road was lined with hay bales and a couple empty barrels sat outside of the general store. A young boy dragged another out behind him. "Excuse me." He looked up when Coby addressed him. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? You must be new around here." He glanced down at their uniforms. "Are you soldiers?"

"We're marines," Helmeppo huffed.

"Oh! Sorry. We don't see a lot of you here. This is my first time seeing one, actually. I'm Edgar Crane."

Coby shook his hand. "I'm Coby and the grumpy blond is Helmeppo."

"Hey! I'm not grumpy!"

Edgar laughed. "Nice to meet you! Anyways, everyone's getting ready for the big parade tonight. That's what the bales are fore, to block off the street. All the farmers drive their carts from their crops, down the road, and into town. Then, the shops host games and give out food. There's even a contest for best decorated window." He pointed behind him at the general store's graveyard themed display. "I think we're going to win for sure!"

"That sounds awesome!"

Helmeppo snorted. "So much for acting like marines. What happened to 'interviewing' the citizens?"

"We have to find out the situation before investigating! How will we know what's suspicious otherwise?"

Edgar's eyes widened. "Wait, are you guys here to capture-" He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "-the _thing_?"

Coby leaned closer and whispered, assuming Edgar didn't want others to hear, "Is there something causing trouble? We want to help."

"I'm not supposed to know about it, technically. My father was talking to some of the farmers and I overheard. They said there's a monster running amuck, killing livestock and stealing supplies. It can walk on all fours, but it stands like a man. Mr. Gregory even was attacked one night. The thing left claw marks on the back of his wagon."

"M-m-monster?" Helmeppo bit his lip. "That's impossible!"

"Mr. Gregory wouldn't lie!" Edgar argued. "His daughter, Emily, told me the old tunnel door has been getting opened. She heard it creaking when her father came home! It's got to be the monster escaping!"

"Tunnel door?" Coby asked.

Edgar scratched the back of his neck. "It's a bit hard to explain. Would you like to see it?" Coby and Helmeppo both nodded. "Great! Follow me!"

"Woah..."

Coby and Helmeppo's jaws dropped as they stared at the rickety stairwell. The stairs led deep underground and were hidden by a small door that lay parallel to the ground. Next to the door was a corner of crumbling foundation, which served as the only sign that a house once sat there.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Edgar shined a flashlight down the flight, showing the rocky walls, but the beam disappeared into the darkness. "This tunnel leads all the way to the caverns on the western coast. About a century ago, when the town was first being built, the man who lived here made a deal with smugglers. He used the tunnel to secretly enter the caves, where he did business with the smuggling ring. After he was finally arrested, the villagers tore down his mansion, but they left the tunnel as a historical landmark."

"And you think the monster has been opening it," Coby finished.

"Yep. The villagers don't come out here at night and Emily said it always creaks after another attack."

"Hmm, I see." Coby paused in thought and then grinned. "Don't worry, Edgar! We'll get to the bottom of this! Helmeppo, tonight we're going to the parade to catch the monster!"

Helmeppo spun around and gawked at him. "What makes you think it'll show up there?"

"Edgar mentioned that it steals supplies, right? All of the shops and farmers will be in one place, making it an easy target for theft! We'll wait for it to make a move and then we'll arrest it! Think of how proud the vice admiral will be when he finds out!"

"That sounds great!" Edgar exclaimed. "If you capture it, the town will finally feel safe again!" Shutting the tunnel doors, he grabbed the other boys and dragged them back to the marketplace. "You can wait at my father's store. I've got a fun game to show you! It's called 'bobbing for apples'!"

"Ha! I gradded one 'irst!" Helmeppo sneered around his apple, water dripping from his bangs.

Coby brushed his own wet hair out of his face, taking his glasses back from Edgar. "Yeah. That was a lot tougher than I thought."

"Look!" Edgar tapped their arms. "Here comes the parade!"

The shopkeepers filed out of their stores and waved at the horse-drawn carts. They all were filled with families and the produce they had brought to share. In the front cart, a bearded man and a little girl with braids sat in the driver's seat. "That's Mr. Gregory and Emily," Edgar explained, "You can see the claw marks near the wheel."

When Coby and Helmeppo looked closer, they could make out the deep grooves carved into the wood. Mr. Gregory himself appeared weary, only displaying a tired smile when his daughter gazed up at him.

The carts came to a halt in the square and for the first while, the celebration went undisturbed. Coby began to worry that he had been wrong and they'd missed their monster, but a shriek from the end of the line of wagons grabbed everyone's attention. A couple horses reared up in fright as a snarl came from under them. A dark shape darted out and into the street. "There it is!" Coby shouted, "Helmeppo, let's go!"

The monster, seeing them run after it, turned and fled into the fields. Coby and Helmeppo chased it through rows of corn, weaving between the stalks until they lost sight of it. "Ugh! Dang it! Where'd it go?"

Helmeppo squinted at something on the horizon, a silhouette standing in the light of the setting sun. "Coby, over there! I think I see it heading in the direction of the tunnel door!"

"It must be trying to escape! Hurry! We can't let it get away!"

The door was already open by the time they arrived, the monster leaving it in its haste. Coby wasted no time in barreling down the stairs and into the mouth of the tunnel, but Helmeppo hesitated. "Do we really have to go down there?" he whimpered.

"We'll be able to catch up to it quicker if we go through here. Otherwise, it could come back out the door while we're waiting at the cave. Besides, the ceiling's not that tall. It'll have to crawl, making it slower." Getting onto his hands and knees, Coby began to inch further underground.

"Hey! At least wait up for me!" Helmeppo followed after him.

The tunnel was very narrow, forcing the boys to move in single file. Coby, in front, carefully felt his way along the floor, trying to avoid any sudden drops or cracks. "It's so dark down here."

"I'm glad for that. It's bad enough knowing your ass is in my face, let alone seeing it."

Feeling the ground slant up, Coby paused. "Careful. I think we're entering the cave." The tunnel widened, dim light beginning to filter in from the mouth of the cave. As the two scrambled out, their monster grabbed a sack and ran out to the coast. "No!" Coby bolted forward in pursuit, but slowed down when a yelp echoed into the cavern.

"Well, what do we have here?" The chore boys rushed out, only to find Vice Admiral Garp holding up a shaking man by the collar of his shirt. The sack fell to the sand, gold and jewels spilling out. Garp grinned when Coby came to his side with Helmeppo not far behind. "I take it you two forced him out of hiding."

Helmeppo bent over, panting. "I guess, but if this is the guy we were chasing, what was attacking the town?"

From farther up the shore, Bogard joined them. At his heels was a dark grey hound, big enough to come to his waist. It was being held by a chain collar and it wagged its tail upon seeing the pirate. "I believe this was what was causing the disturbance. We found him waiting up the hill, presumably to greet one of his masters. Seeing as the pirates we captured today had a similar collar in the captain's office, he probably was the crew's pet."

Garp hoisted the pirate up higher and shook his head. "You're a pathetic fool. You catch wind of a vice admiral on your tail and, instead of warning your captain; you steal his treasure and mutt and camp out on the nearest island. From the sounds of it, you've been terrorizing innocent civilians the past few days as well." He easily chucked the man onto the deck of his warship, shouting up to his subordinates, "Lock the bastard up!"

Bogard gestured to the dog. "What do you want us to do about him, sir?"

"Don't tell me you're gonna punish him too?" Helmeppo cried.

Putting his fists into his pockets, Garp tilted his head. "You got a problem all of a sudden, chore boy?"

"Helmeppo, hang on a second-" Coby started.

"I do have a problem with it! He didn't do anything wrong! He was just obeying his owners! He can't help that they were pirates, so why should he take their blame?"

"And you've got some better idea?" Garp taunted.

Helmeppo tightened his fists. "Let me take care of him! I can train him! Hell, I can teach him to obey the marines!"

The superior officer was quiet for a moment before he threw his head back and bellowed with laughter. "That's more like it! Now you're finally acting like a real marine! Alright, I'll leave him in your care for now. Once we get back to headquarters, we can give him to Vice Admiral Dalmatian. He's got a whole pack of trained dogs. I'm sure he won't mind one more."

"I'll go warn him in advance." Bogard sighed.

"Anyways," Garp hauled the sack of treasure over his shoulder, "good job today, boys! Let's head back to the town and tell the people the threat's been caught!"


	8. CP9

"Would you shut up already? I did better than any of you!" Jabra glared across the table at his classmates, a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"Chapa! Yeah, but you've been here longer than anyone! Shouldn't your power level by way stronger?" Fukuro teased.

Kalifa adjusted her glasses, looking more like one of the island's unimpressed instructors rather than the small ten-year-old girl she was in actuality. "He'd do better during training if he wasn't so lazy all the time."

"Quiet, brat! Don't forget, I can still kick your ass anytime!"

"That's sexual harassment."

"Like hell it is!"

At the end of the table, Kaku and Blueno quietly ate their lunch, shaking their heads at the common argument. "It never changes," Kaku sighed.

"Yoyoi! There is no need to feel ashamed, Jabra! Every flower blossoms at its own time! Your petals will open into a beautiful display! Like a young bird leaving its nest, you will open your wings and feel the wind of success lift you higher-" Kumadori's dramatic speech was cut short as one of the instructors approached their group and cleared his throat. Immediately, all six sat up straighter and gave him their full attention.

"Students..." His voice was low and quiet. "My apologies for interrupting, but I need to speak with one of you." His eyes shifted to Jabra. "Come with me, Jabra. We have something to discuss."

Jabra's heart jumped into his throat. He slowly stood from his spot and reluctantly followed his teacher out of the room. The rest of the instructors were huddled together, waiting for his arrival. "Good. You've brought him," one woman noted. From behind her, she pulled out a small box, marked with a government seal. "It's come to our attention that your training has...plateaued. With the help of the World Government, we've been given something which we believe could greatly improve your skills."

The young assassins climbed into their beds, still perplexed by the day's early events. Jabra had yet to return and the teachers had refused to answer any questions about him. "Maybe the instructors killed him, chapapa!" Fukuro remarked.

"Yoyoi! How tragic! First my dear mother perishes, and now my beloved friend!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Blueno scolded, "Jabra may not be the most focused, but he's still one of the best qualified for CP9. If anything, he's probably getting punished for his performance today."

Kaku pulled his model ship into his lap and began to fidget with the sails. "I'm sure Jabra is fine. Let's go to sleep for now. I'd rather not get in trouble for disobeying 'lights out' again."

All five of the boys crawled under the covers, flicking their lamps off. As they lay still, the usual sounds of crickets chirping from the window was disrupted by a rustling. The rustling grew to a heavy, repetitive 'thump' against the ground. Splintering wood startled Fukuro and he sat up to listen closer. Leaning over, he quickly tapped Blueno's hand. "Hey!" he whispered, "Blueno, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Blueno groaned.

"Guys, quiet down," Kaku muttered.

In the distance, an echoing snarl morphed into a howl that shattered the quiet. Both Blueno and Kaku lifted their heads, wide awake. "There aren't any wolves on the island," Fukuro pointed out.

Blueno slid his feet to the floor, tip-toeing past a snoring Kumadori and to the window. He squinted, but couldn't spot anything in the dark forest surrounding their training grounds. Another howl came from the opposite side of the trees. "I can't see what it is. In any case, we can't leave until morning. If it's a threat then the instructors will take care of it and summon us if needed."

"So you expect us to ignore it, chapapa?" Fukuro argued.

"Exactly." Blueno plopped down on his mattress between them. "There's nothing we can do right now. It's not causing any harm. We have no reason to abandon our orders."

Little did he realize the extent of its destruction. When the boys left their dorm to get breakfast, they were stunned by the amount of damage done to the forest. Entire trees were snapped in half, leaving a trail of logs and leaves leading towards the teachers' private quarters. Practice dummies were marred with cuts and punctures, as if being chewed on. A combination of paw prints and shoe marks scuffed the ground by their remains.

Kalifa was already waiting for them when they reached their table, sitting primly on the bench. "From the looks on your faces, I take it you saw the mess." The light reflected off of her glasses as she looked up at Kumadori. "Did you hear the racket last night?"

"Not I!" he proclaimed, "The others, however, have informed me of the mysterious happenings last night! I am ashamed! I was unable to assist them! I have brought dishonor to my name-"

Across from Kumadori, Jabra threw himself onto his seat, sprawling across the table. Dark circles lined his eyes and his clothes were torn in several spots. A few twigs were stuck in his ponytail. "Ugh," he whined. "Ow."

"Uh..." Kaku gently tapped Jabra's shoulder. "Are you alright, Jabra?"

"You look like you got the crap beat out of you by a bear, chapapa."

Jabra barely lifted his head to respond. "Thanks Fukuro," he said sarcastically. "The teachers had me working my butt off yesterday for some special training and I slept like shit. I woke up more sore than before I even went to sleep." Glancing across the room, he sighed when the same instructor from yesterday waved him away. "I've got to go again." He dragged himself up and left, everyone watching him curiously.

"That's odd. I would have thought he'd have bragged more about the special attention," Kalifa added. "Perhaps he's finally starting to learn not to run his mouth."

Blueno stared at the doors Jabra had disappeared behind. "Do you think they're preparing to send him to CP9 already?"

"Yoyoi! Perhaps! They did similar with Lucci upon his farewell!"

Fukuro snickered. "I can't imagine Jabra cooperating with Lucci by himself. Watch. I bet he'll get himself in trouble within the first three days!"

Throughout their routine exercises and classes, the group waited for the announcement that another student had 'graduated', but nothing was said. Instead, the instructors grumbled to each other, looking mildly annoyed and tired. A couple cleaned up some of the damage interfering with their lessons, but most left it, stating that it would 'be a waste'. Like the day before, any questions about the incident were brushed aside. As night approached, Blueno and the others quickly circled together to formulate a plan.

"Chapapapa! I hate not knowing what's going on! If that thing comes out again tonight, I'm going to find it myself!" Fukuro angrily stomped his foot down. "I don't care if I get in trouble! I _need_ to know!"

"Don't be so rash!" Kalifa protested. "If they wanted us to be involved, the instructors would have spoken to us about it. Your impulsiveness is a clear sign that you need to train your emotions more."

"I agree with Fukuro." Everyone wheeled around to gawk at Blueno in shock. The usually level-headed teen held his hand up in a gesture to wait. "We're supposed to be members of an intelligence organization, correct?" They nodded. "There's suspicious activity occurring from our own home. If this were our official post, it would be our job to investigate, no matter what. Something caused damage to government property. We need to live up to the goals expected of us."

Fukuro grinned. Kaku and Kumadori, after a moment of consideration, stood alongside Blueno in agreement, waiting for Kalifa's support. She hesitated, biting her lip briefly, but with a final huff, she conceded. "Fine. Don't get upset, however, if we get punished for disobeying direct orders."

The five took off, using their shave ability to hop from tree to tree. Settling on one of the taller oaks, they waited for any signs of the suspect. It didn't take long for a howl to alert them to its location and they sprinted towards the forest's edge. Suddenly, one of the trees that they were using as a foothold cracked and tumbled to the ground. Using a quick, sharp kick, the students stayed airborne. Below them, an astonishingly large wolf snapped at them, jaws showcasing a row of fangs. Unlike a regular canine, though, this one stood on its back legs and swiped the air with human-like hands.

Kaku, at the lowest altitude, jumped away when it lunged closer to him. As it briefly neared him, his eyes widened in surprise. "Guys! I think its wearing Jabra's shirt!"

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

Kumadori hopped behind the wolf and gasped. "Kaku is right! Yoi! The beast even has Jabra's ponytail! Foul creature, what has thou done with my dear companion?"

Kaku landed softly and slowly approached the wolf. "Jabra?" he asked cautiously. "Is that you? Talk to us."

"Be careful!" Kalifa warned.

The wolf narrowed its eyes and sniffed the air. A deep growl rumbled through its chest and it crouched.

"Jabra?"

It launched itself towards Kaku with a savage snarl.

"Kaku!" Blueno called worriedly.

A yellow and black blur pounced from the left, knocking the wolf aside and pinning it down. Meanwhile, a white pigeon with a red tie fluttered down and perched on Kaku's shoulder, cooing in his ear. The wolf tried to fight off the leopard that stared down at it.

"You're a fool," the leopard insulted in a familiar deep voice. "Losing control like this? It's pathetic."

"Chapa! Lucci!"

The leopard shifted forms to that of a young man in a fancy black suit. With a swift smack of his heel to the wolf's head, it also changed into Jabra's unconscious body. Lucci kept a foot on Jabra's chest, in case he would accidently transform again, and glanced over his shoulder at the others. "Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be in your dorms?"

Kalifa joined Kaku and lowered her head in respect. "We're sorry, Lucci. We came to see what was causing the damage. Thank you for helping us."

"Don't thank me," he replied, "I didn't come here to assist you. The instructors asked me to return in order to show this mutt how to control his new Devil Fruit powers. Apparently training yielded only minimal success."

Kaku stroked Hattori's feathery head. "Either way, we appreciate it. It's good to see you again."

Lucci didn't return the sentiment, but didn't scold the youngest assassin. "I have to bring this embarrassment back to the private training grounds. Get back to your rooms. I won't be responsible if you get caught sneaking around after curfew." He threw Jabra over his shoulder. "I don't see a reason to bring this incident up either, so don't go blathering on about it tomorrow. That goes double for you, Fukuro."


	9. Brook

Brook gaped in horror at the pile of bones beneath him. His body lay sprawled across the pavement in an awkward position, a thin trail of green steam coming from his mouth and leading to his floating form. It was all a strange sensation for Brook, comparable only to his time following his death before he returned to his skeletal remains. His soul drifted above the street and he found himself distracted from his earlier inspiration-blocked depression.

Before he could fully grasp what had happened, a dark purple mist rose from the ground and pulled him under. With a terrified shriek, Brook was dragged through a swirl of color, unlike the hard earth he had expected. "Somebody save me!" he cried. Laughter boomed from all around him, seeming to come from the mist itself.

"Do calm down, my friend," a smooth voice replied, "I've no intentions of harming you." Focusing, Brook realized the mist was indeed speaking to him. "You've become quite the celebrity where I'm from. I merely wish to meet such an esteemed gentleman."

The world around them burst into a bright display of flames that bent and twisted into a river. A road weaved along the river's curves, leading them to a crowd unlike Brook had ever seen. Monsters and ghouls cheered for him, some being one-eyed creatures, some a strange combination of ox and man, while others still were spirits, the same as him. "What is this place?" Brook asked in awe.

"This is the underworld," the mist explained, "This paradise is my kingdom and my subjects have anxiously awaited your presence, Soul King. A man who can thwart death is quite a rare spectacle."

"Overlord, have him sing!"

"We wish to hear his song, Overlord!"

The voice in the mist whispered to Brook, "What will you do? They're begging for your voice."

"I-I'm not sure..." Had he still been in his human body, Brook was sure his stomach would have nervously dropped. "My shows haven't had their usual spark lately. I would hate to disappoint your people."

"They've so eagerly greeted you. I'm certain they'd be far more disappointed if you were to ignore their small request. Won't you sing?"

Brook looked over the swarm of monsters. With a deep breath, he gathered his courage and floated closer. These were his fans! It was his duty to give them the performance they wanted. "Hello, skeletons and spooks! Are you ready to get crazy?" They roared in response. "Then, watch out, because I'm feeling bad tonight! Bad to the bone!"

From somewhere in the audience, a demon accompanied his voice, strumming wildly against his guitar. Hooves stomped the ground in a rhythmic beat and ghosts provided backup vocals. Even the fire danced with the band. The entire underworld joined the devilishly catchy number and the overlord chuckled.

The applause was deafening. Brook took a small bow, grinning. "Thank you! Thank you! That was amazing!"

"Encore!" one imp shouted. "Encore!"

"Yes, Soul King! Again!"

One by one, the fans clamored around him, begging for more. Claws reached out and latched onto his soul. "Please!" Brook screeched, "You're a wonderful crowd, but I need to return to the surface! Let me go!"

Suddenly, with a gust of purple fog, the underworld froze. The denizens were trapped in a block of ice and the blazing river had been extinguished. "My apologies. My subjects can become rather unruly at times."

Brook quickly pulled himself free. "What did you do to them?"

"I punished them for their behavior. They'll thaw out soon enough." The overlord paused in thought before he snickered. "Tell you what, Soul King. As thanks for giving me a good show, I'll grant you some of my power. You are a swordsman, yes?"

"O-Oh, yes. I am."

"Then I shall allow your blade to wield my icy wrath. Simply remember this night and you will conquer." His mist curled around Brook's ethereal trail. "Return home to your body, my friend. I shall eagerly await our next meeting."

The next thing Brook knew, a chill ran through him and he was staring at his boney form again, as if it had all been a dream, but the frosty air that swirled around his cane told him otherwise.


	10. Pepper,Carrot,Onion

"Look! The captain finally has his name and photo on his wanted poster! Now the villagers will have to believe us!"

Pepper, Carrot, and Onion huddled around the piece of paper Kaya had given them. The epithet read 'God Usopp', the long-nosed pirate now worth a stunning 200 million. "I wonder what he did to earn such a big bounty," Pepper mused.

Onion bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. "I bet he took down hundreds of marines! Kaya, what do you think?"

The young, blonde woman pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure it was something spectacular. I only hope he's alright. He looks injured in that picture." She stood, her expression bright with determination. "I need to get back to my studies!" As she started towards her mansion, she called to the three boys. "Don't forget! We're having a party at my house tomorrow night! Wear a costume!"

"We'll be there!" Pepper shouted back.

"Guys! I have an idea for what we should dress as!" Carrot pointed to the poster in Onion's hand. "We should go as God Usopp!"

"We can't all be the same thing," Pepper argued. "I've got a better idea. What if one of us goes as God Usopp, another as Sniper King, and the other as the captain himself?"

Carrot grinned. "Hey, yeah! That way we're not copying each other, but we can still be the captain! Don't we still have the clay mask from a couple years ago?"

Onion shook his head. "No, that one broke. Besides, it was too heavy to wear."

"That's okay," Pepper reassured. "I can build a new one out of wood. My dad's been teaching me some carpentry. He can help me. While I'm doing that, can you two find the rest of the costumes?"

Both nodded. "Leave it to us!"

"Alright! Let's go, pirates!"

"Everyone appears to be having a lovely time, Ms. Kaya." The expansive dining room was filled with an array of people, all of the villagers decorated in their best disguises.

Kaya herself was sporting a vivid red dress that fell just above her knees. A black shawl was draped over her shoulders like a cloak and her makeup created the illusion of blood dripping from her pale lips. The vampire girl smiled over at Merry, who was adjusting his tool belt and Galley La shirt. "I'm glad everyone is having fun. I wonder where the boys are though. I haven't seen the three of them all evening."

Just then, the doors burst open. "Pirates! Pirates are coming! Everybody run! The pirates will get you!" Pepper ran through the crowd, causing a panic until the villagers saw his overalls and bandana. Frightened whispers turned to laughter and a couple of the men playfully chased after him.

"It doesn't matter how far you run! You'll never be out of my sight! Prepare to feel the wrath of my fearsome Kabuto!" A masked figure stood tall on a chair, whipping his cape back to reveal a stick slingshot. The glasses on his nose slid down slightly. "I am the great Sniper King!"

"Fool! You might be a king, but you don't stand a chance against the one and only God Usopp!" Carrot stepped forward, decked out in an orange jacket and cap. "Your tiny 30 million bounty is nothing compared to my 200 million. I have an army of followers, so surrender while you can!"

The three continued their little show throughout the remainder of the night, acting as the evening's entertainment. Kaya clapped and smiled fondly at what her dear friend had inspired.


	11. Hawkins

There was a hush amongst the Hawkins Pirates as the crew crowded outside the kitchen door. Having already docked in the bay of an autumn island, all of the men watched their captain curiously. A nutty smell wafted off the loaf of bread cooling on the counter and Hawkins stood at the stove, stirring bubbling cider in a pot. A bag sat on a stool, opened from his earlier packing.

Deciding the drink was satisfactory; Hawkins carefully ladled some of it into a thermos, leaving the rest on a cool burner. He moved to the loaf and sliced off two slices, wrapping them in parchment paper and slipping the bread and thermos into his satchel. As he approached the door, the crew scattered, knowing not to disturb the captain's plans. Hawkins, in turn, left the ship silently, confident his men would not cause trouble in his absence.

The moon was beginning to show when he entered the island's small village. The streets were nearly empty as he passed through, a couple elderly men in rocking chairs giving him quizzical glances. Hawkins ignored their stares, making his way to the expansive forest bordering the town. Leaves crunched under his boots and an owl sang from its hidden perch. The earth was rough and uneven beyond the woods' path, yet Hawkins kept his footing.

Atop a hill, he paused, evaluating the land. The trees parted to create a small clearing. The grass had even pulled away from the spot, leaving an empty patch. It was perfect for Hawkins' needs and he wasted no time settling in, sitting on the ground to unload his supplies. With each item he took out, he focused on his intent. His Devil Fruit came to life, sprouting straw around him in a perfect circle, and he carefully lit the candle he brought.

Simple rhyming chants left Hawkins' lips as he set a pair of plates and mugs before him. Dividing the bread and cider between the two, he couldn't hide the small, rare smile he had. "I hope everything is to your liking. I followed your recipes as closely as I could remember, though there may be more cinnamon in the cider."

At first, Hawkins ate his own share in silence, simply enjoying the peace surrounding him. After a few minutes, though, he began to recount stories about his travels over the past year. "There was quite a fuss when Admiral Kizaru arrived at the archipelago. I thought I would be joining you during the battle." He sighed heavily and pulled out his tarot deck, which he always kept on his person. "It's hard to believe that it's been nearly ten years since your passing. It feels like you should still be here, teaching me." He shuffled the cards slowly. "These have saved my crew countless times. Thanks to you, I have been able to protect them." More straw rose in front of him to hold the drawn cards up. "Help me foresee what fate awaits me this year, High Priestess."

 **Author's Note: This is a brief nod to my family's Samhain celebrations. It should be noted, however, that practices for the holiday vary widely. Some hold a silent meal in reverence of the dead, while we celebrate it as the passing of the old year.**


	12. Ghost Mentors

"They should be passing the island any minute now. Does everyone remember the plan?" Even in the dark, Ace could make out his friends' nods. The air buzzed with excitement and anticipation. Tonight was going to be fun!

"Ace, are you sure Usopp and his crew will stop? The castle is a ways from their destination, isn't it?" Banchina asked worriedly. The wind gently passed through her, scattering dried leaves across the front steps of the ominous manor.

Across from her, Saul shook his head. "I don't think you have to fret. They may have their course, but Strawhat's a wild and unpredictable man. I have my doubts that he'll take the straight, easy path."

"He's a true pirate!" Hiriluk added, "He can't resist an adventure when he sees one!"

Tom patted Banchina's shoulder and gave her a smile. "They're right! Plus, Ace and I will be there to send them here with gusto!" He turned to the rest of the group. "After Ace leads them away, I'm going to be looking their boat over. I have to see this 'ship of dreams' my boys worked so hard on! Best of luck to the rest of ya!"

"I won't need luck," Kuina boasted.

"Confident, huh? You sure you can handle a pirate on your own?" Yorki teased.

"She'll be fine." Belle-mere smirked. "Girls like her don't lose so easily." From the shore, she heard a shout and a crash. "Hey Roci, do you see them yet?" she called.

Corazon tripped as he ran to them, waving towards the beach. "They've made it! I can see their ship! I can even see Law on the deck!" He fell forward, tumbling the rest of the way. "Ace!" He looked up at the freckled leader. "Is it finally time?"

"Sounds like it!" Ace grinned widely and pulled Corazon to his feet. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have them at the castle, no problem! After that, find your pirate and go wild!" Cheers erupted from the group, signaling the beginning of their plan. The nine split up, most running into the castle, while Ace and Tom ran towards the sea.

"But Nami! That place looks so cool! Let's check it out!"

"For the last time, Luffy, I said 'no'! We need to focus on getting to Dressrosa!" Nami whacked her captain in the head. "Besides, that castle is way too creepy! There's no way we're going anywhere near it!"

"Don't you remember what happened at the last spooky castle we visited? We got attacked by zombies and had our shadows stolen by a warlord!" Usopp cried.

"Ah, come on! I wanna see it!" Luffy whined.

The three argued back and forth as Ace and Tom hovered above them, invisible to the living eye. "That's Luffy for you." Ace chuckled. "He won't take 'no' for an answer." He floated down until he was behind his little brother, toying with the edge of his famed strawhat. With the next gust of wind, Ace sprang away, expertly pulling the hat off Luffy's head before he could grab it.

"Hey! My hat!" The captain dove after his prized possession, but Ace was faster. He leapt over the railing and dangled the hat in mid-air, waiting for Luffy to take the bait. Luffy threw his arm out and stretched until the hat was barely out of his reach.

"What's the matter, Luffy? Don't you want it back? Oh...oh, it looks like you almost have it!" Ace inched it closer to Luffy's hand, but yanked it back at the last second. "So close! Come on! Try again!" Ace taunted, knowing Luffy couldn't hear him.

"Damn it!" the younger pirate cursed. "Get back here, hat!"

"Luffy, stop screwing around!" Nami yelled.

"I'm not! My hat won't listen to me!"

From the upper deck, Law, Franky, and Zoro joined them. Zoro looked from the flying hat to Usopp. "What's going on?"

The sniper shrugged. "Not sure. Luffy's hat got blown away and now he can't catch it."

Over the ship, Tom rolled in the air, laughing hysterically at Ace's antics. "Tahahahaha! Brothers!"

"This always annoyed him when we were kids." Ace paused, noticing the frustrated growl Luffy made. "I'm heading back before his friends cut in. Have fun, Tom!" With a quick wave, Ace flew back to the shore of the island, making a mad dash for the castle.

"HAT!" Luffy slingshot himself off the boat, rocketing after his hat.

"Luffy, no!"

"Wait a minute, bro!"

"Damn it, Strawhat!"

It was too late. Within moments, Luffy was out of sight, his shouts echoing off the hills. Nami groaned. "This means we'll have to go get him. Franky, do me a favor and get the others from the kitchen."

"You got it!"

"Now, hold on a minute, guys!" Everyone turned to Usopp, who was shaking. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves! Maybe Luffy will just come back on his own and we won't have to go up to the creepy castle at all! So let's stay here and wait for him. Please!"

The other pirates stared at him for a moment before turning away, completely ignoring his suggestion. "Like that will ever happen," Zoro muttered.

Franky poked his head inside the kitchen door, being met with several curious gazes. "What the hell is all the noise about?" Sanji asked from his spot at the stove.

"Luffy's run ahead to the island we're passing. Nami wants some of us to drag him back."

"Idiot captain…" Sanji leaned back as flames danced from the pan he held. "Doesn't he realize this dish takes an extreme amount of time and delicacy to create? I can't go chasing after him all over when he decides to do something stupid, but…" His eyes turned to hearts and he swooned. "But my beloved Nami-swan needs me! I can't ignore her request!"

Robin smiled and stood from the table. "I'm sure Nami won't mind if you continue cooking. We can follow the captain while you finish the meal. I would hate to see all of your effort wasted."

"Oh, Robin-dear! You're so selfless and kind! I'll make the best cuisine you've ever tasted!"

"What about Caesar?" Chopper added. "Shouldn't we have someone guarding him?"

Brook sipped his milk calmly. "I agree. Traffy was very clear about needing Caesar for his plans. We need to keep him under careful watch."

"Don't worry bros!" Franky gave them a huge thumbs up. "He's in the crow's nest with the samurai, but I'll keep a SUPER close eye on him and the Sunny!" The ship bobbed as a loud splash came from outside. "Sounds like they've dropped the anchor alongside the coast. You three better go join them." Chopper, Brook, and Robin passed him and ran out onto the deck.

Meanwhile, in one of the castle's long hallways, the ghosts waited patiently for Ace's return. The seven didn't speak, each too excited about their own plans. It wasn't until the clock struck ten that Banchina spoke up. "That's odd. I wonder what's taking Ace so long."

Kuina scoffed. "Probably got lost."

"Do you think he needs help?" Corazon asked.

"HAAAAT!" Suddenly, from the other end of the corridor, Ace rushed towards them with an angry Luffy hot on his heels.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" Ace called. Changing direction, he turned into another hall, keeping his brother distracted.

"Hey, look!" Yorki pointed out the window. "I see the rest of the crew coming up the path! He actually did it!"

 _Creak!_

The large, front doors of the castle slowly opened into the dark entryway. With the moon shining behind them, the Strawhats and Law could make out an elegant staircase leading upstairs, along with several open doorways to a maze of halls and rooms. There was no sign of which direction their friend had gone. "Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "Luffy, where'd you run off to?"

Chopper's nose twitched as he sniffed, hoping to catch Luffy's scent. Instead, dust in the air forced him to sneeze. "I can tell he came in here, but I'm not sure where he went."

"We should spread out to look for him. We'll cover more ground that way," Law recommended.

"Zoro, take me with you!" Usopp clutched onto the swordsman's arm.

"No! Go with someone else if you're scared!"

Nami grabbed his other arm. "You're staying with us whether you like it or not! If we let you go alone, we'll have to send another search party after you, so I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second!"

"Fine! Just let go of me already!"

Chopper gently tapped Law's leg. "Traffy, can I come with you?"

The surgeon shrugged. "I don't care as long as we can get back on course for Dressrosa."

"I suppose that leaves the two of us then," Robin said to Brook.

The skeleton bowed politely. "I will protect you with my life...not that I'm alive anymore! Yohohoho!"

"Why don't we start upstairs?" One of Robin's hands sprouted on the railing, motioning for Brook to follow.

Law walked away into one of the doorways on the right. "Let's go, Tony." Chopper nodded and ran after him.

"Guess we'll go this way." Zoro turned, entering a hallway on the left. Usopp and Nami had released his arms, but were now barely a step behind him. "Would you two back off? I can feel you breathing on my neck."

They hesitantly took a couple steps back, but still stayed close to each other. "This place is even scarier on the inside," Usopp whimpered.

Painted portraits decorated the walls of the hallway, showing off nobles in fancy attire. Their faces were smug and it felt like their eyes were following the three. Occasionally, suits of armor stood alongside them, axes at the ready. The inanimate soldiers stood in twos, facing each other from opposite walls.

Usopp cautiously approached one of the suits. His fingers brushed against the feather attached to the helmet, watching the flakes of dust sprinkle the floor. "This place must have been empty for decades," he noted. A shadow loomed over him. "Zoro, don't crowd me when you were complain-" Usopp froze when he faced what he assumed was his crewmate. Instead of the green-haired man, his long nose pressed against cool metal as a suit towered over him in the middle of the hall. "WAH!"

"Usopp!" Zoro lunged forward, hand on Kitetsu's hilt. To his surprise, the armor anticipated his moves, latching onto his wrist while its free hand pulled one of his swords away. Zoro's eyes widened as he realized which sword had been taken. "You bastard!" The armor fled farther down the passage, Zoro following just as his captain had earlier.

Nami and Usopp shrieked and hurried back the way they came, forgetting their promise to watch the swordsman.

Upstairs, Robin and Brook stepped into the first room they found. The room held rows and rows of bookshelves that stretched up towards the vaulted ceilings. The floors were carpeted, except for a small, raised platform in the center. The makeshift stage presented a beautiful, ebony grand piano, whose lid was still propped open.

"How exquisite..." Brook admired the instrument's keys, pressing one to test the sound.

"This must be the estate's library. Some of these books look to be over a century old." Robin scanned a shelf of titles. The subjects ranged from weather to mythology, along with a couple of unmarked tomes that Robin assumed were journals.

Brook watched her with fascination. "Would any of these help you with your research, Robin? We can browse for a bit, if you would like."

From behind one of the rows, Saul felt his heart soar. "They really care about her dream!" He sniffled. "She finally found the friends she deserves!"

Below him, Yorki tried to shush him. "Don't get emotional yet!" he whispered, "We still haven't had our fun!"

"I know, but I can't help myself! I'm so happy for her! Dereshishishi! Dereshishishi! Dereshishishi!" The giant bellowed with laughter, overjoyed for the little girl he had saved. The room shook with him, rattling books off their shelves.

Robin and Brook gasped at the sudden disturbance. Brook stumbled closer to Robin, his grip tight around his cane for balance. "Cien fleur!" Several limbs blossomed around them, holding books securely in their place. "Brook, are you alright?"

"Yoho...yes, I'm fine. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest."

"But Brook, you don't have a heart," Robin replied knowingly.

"Skull joke!"

"Hat!" I said 'come back'!" Luffy's hat continued through the castle, leading Luffy into a wide, open chamber. There were no windows for his hat to fly out of and the pirate blocked the only door. "I've got you now!"

The hat floated several feet above Luffy, spinning in the center of the room. Ace continued to twirl Luffy's hat, grinning at their surroundings. "The ballroom! Perfect! It's only fitting for the king of the pirates. Well, Luffy, how's about we keep playing for a while, like we did when we were little? I'll even light things up to make it easier for you!" With a single gesture of his free hand, Ace lit the candles mounted on the walls one by one, bathing the ballroom in an orange glow.

"What the- Woah! They're mystery candles!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Figures you'd like that. Now, come at me, Luffy!"

The Sunny rested peacefully along the shore with Franky leaning against the main mast. While he was happy to protect his creation, the ship was incredibly boring without the crew around and Sanji insisted on not being disturbed. The only sounds he could hear was the light shifting of the waves, the gentle flapping of their flag in the breeze, and the clicking of the helm turning.

Wait...that wasn't right.

Franky paused, listening closer. Sure enough, he could hear the wheel being spun vigorously. "Hey, who's messing with the Sunny?" he called. Marching up to the other deck, he found no one, yet the wheel kept turning. Franky stepped back, about to write it off as a fluke from the wind, when one of the dock switches activated. The doors slowly slid open beneath him, showing the ship's paddle system. "WHAT?"

Tom peered over the side of the deck. "Would ya look at that! It's got a system similar to the sea train!" The fishman ran to the other side, rocking the ship along with him. "I wonder what kind of power source makes it run with such gusto!" He fazed through the floors to get a better look, leaving a stunned Franky on deck.

"Is this what I think it is?" Chopper's voice oozed with astonishment as he and Law looked around. "It is! We found the infirmary! This is so cool!"

"Tony, we don't have time for this. We need to find Strawhat and get back-"

"Look at all these antique tools!" Chopper cheered. Law tried to maintain a disinterested expression, but his curiosity won out. He joined Chopper at one of the tables, examining the old scalpels and gadgets.

"I've only seen most of these in medical journals," he added.

"Same here! I never thought I'd get to see them up close." Chopper picked up a leather bound notebook from the desk beside them, flipping through the first few pages. "Wow, there's even still records of the patients that they saw."

Corazon sat on one of the beds, grinning as Law continued fiddling with the equipment. "You can't stay a grumpy brat forever, Law." He stood and carefully tip-toed closer. "I bet I can spook you good!" He was centimeters away from ruffling the feathers around Law's collar when his shoe caught the edge of his own black feather coat. He toppled backwards, his legs getting tangled in the frame of another bed and he fell face-first onto the mattress. "A bed's not bad for me," Corazon assured himself, "It could be much worse."

Just then, his coat set the fabric under him ablaze.

"Eeeek! Traffy, there's a fire!" Chopper jumped back as a bottle from one of the cabinets floated over his head. "Eeek! Traffy, things are moving by themselves!"

Hiriluk rushed to Corazon's side, bottle in hand. "Never fear. I shall help you!" Hiriluk unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid over Corazon's coat. The flames grew stronger.

"That was rubbing alcohol!" Corazon protested.

Hiriluk scratched the back of his neck. "Damn, I really thought that would put you out."

"Traffy, the fire's huge! Do something!"

"Bastard! Stop running!" Zoro was catching up to the armored thief, his remaining two swords already drawn. He glared daggers at the suit, but kept his focus on Wado Ichimonji.

Suddenly, the suit of armor stopped at the end of the hall, turning to face Zoro, instead of running down the next turn. It drew the sword from its sheath, sliding into a proper dueling position.

"So you want to fight me?" Zoro asked. "Fine by me. I won't hold back."

Kuina smirked inside the armor. "Wado Ichimonji versus two sword style...how nostalgic. Get ready. I'm about to earn my 2002nd win."

Both let out a roar of determination as their swords clashed.

A punch hurtled past Ace's head. "You keep getting farther, Luffy! What happened to all that speed of yours?" A kick followed shortly. Ace dodged it, back-flipping out of Luffy's reach.

The captain panted. He knew he could still use his second gear and easily keep up with his hat's movements, but something in his gut told him not to. Something about the way his hat ducked and moved just beyond his grasp was familiar and, in a way, comforting. The playful flames from the candles engulfed him in warmth and he felt a wide smile stretch across his face. Memories flooded through his mind. "I'm gonna catch up to you!" he declared.

Sanji scraped the chopped vegetables into the pot, glancing over his shoulder as Franky dragged himself into the kitchen. The usually energetic shipwright looked tired and annoyed, which caught him off guard. "Franky, what's the matter? You look like Mosshead does when someone interrupts his nap."

"I've been running through the entire ship trying to figure out who's screwing with the Sunny! I've checked every spot, but I haven't found anybody!"

"And you haven't just been imagining things?"

Franky was about to protest when the pantry door swung open. Neither man moved as the door shut itself and the lock on the fridge turned. Cabinet after cabinet opened and closed by itself and Sanji watched in horror as one of the unused burners came to life. It wasn't until the door to Chopper's office clicked shut that Sanji reacted.

"Franky, what the hell is going on in my kitchen?!"

"You think I know? This has been happening all over since the others left!"

Brook handed Robin another book from the top shelf. "Is this the one you wanted?"

"Yes. Thank you, Brook."

The two had calmed down from the earlier surprise and were perusing the castle's extensive collection. Both of them already had gathered a few titles that they planned to bring back to their ship's own library. All the while, Brook marveled at the piano on the platform. "I wish we could take _that_ with us," he said softly.

Robin followed his gaze. "Do you miss having a piano?"

"Very much. It was one of my favorite instruments to play, back when I was sailing with my old crew."

Shutting the book she had been reading, Robin placed a hand on Brook's arm, giving him a sympathetic squeeze. "Perhaps Usopp and Franky could build one for you."

"I'd love that! I already know what song I'd play first!"

As if on cue, the ebony piano's keys began to move, the shanty's melody drifting through the library. The happy tone of the song was a sharp contrast to the castle's gloomy atmosphere and Yorki smiled as he began to sing. "Yohohoho yohohoho~ Yohohoho yohohoho~ Yohohoho yohohoho~ Yohohoho yohohoho~"

Upon the verse, Brook joined in, tears beginning to form. "Gather up all of the crew~ It's time to ship out Bink's brew~ Sea wind blows to where, who knows~ The waves will be our guide~ O'er across the ocean's tide~ Waves of sunshine far and wide~ Birds they sing of cheerful things in circles passing by~"

Brook sang loudly, imagining an entire orchestra of men participating in the revelry. He kept his line of sight on the shelf, worried that if he looked over at the piano, he would find it was all just a dream. Still, he managed to slowly lift his head, risking a glance.

The blond pushed his cowboy hat back, giving Brook a quick wink as their duet continued.

In the entryway, Nami and Usopp stood back to back, cradling their weapons to their chests. Usopp's teeth rattled together. "Where do you think that music's coming from? Do you think it's something coming this way?"

"Don't be stupid," Nami chastised, "Brook's up there. He probably got bored and is messing around to pass time."

"Yeah, that's got to be it. That's a reasonable explanation," the sniper agreed. He bit his lip nervously. "But what do we do if one of those armored things comes back?"

"Run back to the ship," Nami replied simply.

Belle-mere and Banchina sat on the first few stairs, enjoying the last few notes that carried down the flight. The mothers had originally decided to wait and haunt their children once their swordsman friend returned, but he was still preoccupied with Kuina. Belle-mere stood up and rolled her shoulders. "I'm tired of waiting around. I'm going to go say 'hello'."

The red-head snuck behind her daughter, lightly poking her in the side. "Hey Nami," she whispered, "what's that?" She poked her again.

"Usopp, stop it! I'm freaked out enough as it is. The last thing I need is you trying to scare me!" Nami pushed Usopp away with the end of her Clima Tact and whacked his hand. "Keep your hands to yourself and wait for the others!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't even touched you!"

"Don't lie to me! You poked me!" Nami stopped and giggled when a hand tickled her side. "See! You did it again! Cut it out!"

"How could I touch you when I'm over here? You can see both of my hands, so if anyone's lying, it's you!"

Nami blinked, realizing he was right. She could see Usopp's hands wrapped around Kabuto's handle. "If you're not the one doing it, then who..." Another poke on the back drew a scream from the navigator. "Usopp! Help! Do something!"

He pulled back Kabuto's string, aiming at thin air. "H-hey! Wh-whatev-ever you are, you better leave her alone! I have 8000 men outside ready to strike when I give the order and I'm only giving you one chance to escape!"

Banchina stepped closer, shaking her head. "My silly boy," she said fondly, "You've always had such a vivid imagination." She reached out and stroked her son's cheek. "You're so brave. Your father would be proud."

Usopp screeched at the unseen affection, bolting out of the castle and down the path, Nami right behind him.

"The fire's still going! What are we gonna do?" Chopper hid part of his face behind the desk leg. "This place is weird and scary! Traffy, what's going on?"

"Quiet down and let me think. You're giving me a headache with all of your screaming." Taking a deep breath, Law sighed. "There has to be a logical cause for what's happening. I'm not sure what it is yet, but there has to be a reason. As long as we're calm, we can figure it out." He shut his eyes to concentrate when a couple of shrill cries pierced his ears.

"Oh no! That was Nami and Usopp! The castle's attacking them too!"

"Tony, please! Stop shouting! I can't think!" The reindeer didn't listen, running through the infirmary in a panic. Law was about to grab him when he heard a 'snap' above the commotion and everything went quiet. He could see Chopper's mouth moving and his hooves hitting the floor as he sprinted into the hall, but none of it made a sound. There was only silence.

Corazon patted out the flames consuming his coat. "No need to get upset, Law. It's okay. Just breathe." He glanced over Law's head as Hiriluk flew after the other doctor, leaving them alone. "I'll handle the noise. Take a moment to relax and I'm positive everything will feel better."

Law's head whipped around for the source of the silence, staggering around in a slight daze. Everything else that had happened had some kind of possible excuse, but the only thing that could cause this phenomenon was impossible. He refused to dwell on the similarities of the odd occurrences, even though he recognized a certain man's clumsy flare. Swiveling on his heel, Law fled after Chopper, desperate for an escape.

Nami and Usopp's screams echoed throughout the castle, even to the distant ballroom. Luffy skidded to a stop, his smile dropping into a concerned frown. He wanted to keep chasing his hat, but his friends needed him!

Ace sensed his brother's confliction and his expression softened. "Go on," he urged, "I know you're worried about them. A good captain has to protect his crew, after all." Landing in front of Luffy, he tousled the younger boy's hair before setting the hat on his head. "I had a lot of fun seeing you again. Take care of yourself."

Luffy tipped his chin up, nearly looking Ace in the eye. He looked content and, without a word, he left.

It only took him a couple turns to find one of the crew and his classic excitement came rushing back as he caught up. "Zoro! That's so cool! I didn't know you found mystery armor! Let me try!"

Zoro's swords were crossed in front of him, blocking a slash from Wado Ichimonji. "Luffy? Where the hell have you been? We were all looking for you!"

"Sorry. My hat led me in here."

The suit of armor jumped away and took a defensive stand. Zoro launched himself into the air, attacking with a powerful swing. The swords hummed upon impact. "Whatever. Just don't butt in. This tin can took my sword!" He was thrown back by the armor.

Inside, Kuina steadied herself. "Your sword, huh? Fine. If you want it back so bad, I'll wrap this up the same way I did last time!" Closing the space between them, she drew Wado back and swung, aiming on hitting Zoro's remaining swords away and knocking him off balance.

 _Clang!_

Shusui and Kitetsu met her blade, holding back her final strike. A dark smirk announced the victor. "I'm not falling for that," Zoro growled. In a single thrust, he sliced off the suit's left arm. It, along with Wdo Ichimonji, clattered to the floor. "My win." Kuina dropped the sheath, accepting defeat.

"LUFFY!" From the right, Chopper galloped down the hall. His hooves tried to stop, but the rug beneath him kept sliding and the reindeer collided with the suit of armor. Pieces scattered across the floor as Chopper hugged Luffy's legs. "Luffy, I don't like this castle! Can we go back to the ship?"

Law jogged toward them, glaring at Luffy venomously. "Can we please get back on track, Strawhat?"

With a bubbly laugh, Luffy nodded. "Yeah. I'm hungry. Let's see if Nami and Usopp are back on the ship and then I want some meat!"

Chopper led the four of them through the passages, following the scent of Nami's perfume. As they came into the foyer, Robin and Brook sped down the stairs, books in their arms. "Captain!" Brook greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you unharmed!"

Further down the path, Usopp and Nami panted. "Franky! Throw down the ladder!" Nami shouted.

Franky and Sanji both appeared on deck. "Nami-swan! Did you miss me? I've made you a drink!"

"Hey!" Luffy and the others came over the hill. "Sanji! I'm hungry! Is dinner ready?"

"I was just dishing it up. Until it's served, you can get your ass on the deck and wait like everyone else!"

Usopp scrambled up the ladder that Franky tossed, plopping onto the grass. "Who cares about supper? We need to leave before anything else tries to grab us!"

Tom floated up through the floor, grinning ear to ear. Coming behind his student, he chortled. "Tahaha! It's a damn fine ship, Franky! You've put plenty of thought into it and I can tell you still have a whole lot of gusto!" He slapped a webbed hand onto Franky's shoulder, accidently sending the cyborg overboard into the water.

"AAH! They're on the ship! We're doomed!" Usopp howled.

"Everyone take your post! Luffy, unfurl the sails! Zoro, lift the anchor! Franky, take the helm! We're getting out of here! Set sail for Dressrosa!" Nami ordered.

The crew did as they were told, guiding the Sunny away from the shore. Brook looked back, watching the castle grow smaller and the nine specters wave goodbye. "It was nice to lay eyes on a familiar face," he mused.

Zoro groaned. "Is that supposed to be another one of your 'skull jokes'?"

Brook shook his head. "No. Not this time."

"My good fellow," a voice called from the crow's nest, "what is going on? Have we made landfall already?"

"Kinemon, where have you been? You were supposed to be on watch!"

On the beach, the ghosts cheered. "Great job, everyone! That was amazing!" Ace congratulated.

"You deserve some of the credit too! It was your idea!" Yorki gave him a high-five.

"She looks so happy!" Saul sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears. "She's smiling and everything!"

Banchina offered him a handkerchief. "I understand. Usopp's gotten so big." She turned to Corazon. "And Cora, dear, your boy looks so healthy!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Corazon beamed with pride.

"I guess Zoro's improved a little. I didn't expect the reindeer to break the armor, though."

Hiriluk cackled. "Did you see the look on my son's face? Priceless!"

"Belle-mere, those fruit trees on their ship, were they from your farm?" Tom asked.

"Of course! They're the best tangerines in the world!"

"Tahahaha! I'll say! They were blooming with gusto!"


	13. Spandam

Once upon a clear, cool evening, on that night I was retrieving

Leaving the hospital's main front desk with the newsprint, though it's a bore.

Through the halls I rolled right by, where I heaved a heavy sigh.

Solemnly I wondered why, why my life felt like a cruel chore.

My superiors, I thought they'd say, "Spandam's surely just a chore

Only this and nothing more."

I was alone and felt mad; how had it all ended this bad?

I thought of that woman's pale face and rage burned through to my core.

How dare that Nico Robin, whose whole existence was a sin.

Curse her and her bastard captain, who beat Lucci with a roar.

Suddenly my heart did skip at the thought of Lucci's roar.

I'd fear him forever more.

It had been one week since he called and straight to Father I had crawled.

We decided to wait and see what Lucci still had in store.

And so I worried day and night that he had me in his sight,

And that he'd use his greatest might to settle his bitter score.

"Oh, calm down," I told myself, "He can't make up his even score.

I was the boss. He is no more."

Just then, a gust blew past me and my eyes, oh what did they see.

A streak of black passed by my figure, someone I had seen before.

Without stopping once to stare, I sped away in my wheelchair,

To my room, my only lair, where I quickly locked the door.

"I am safe," I reassured, "I am fine behind my door.

It was the wind and nothing more."

I moved to the room's one window, trying to forget my foe,

But memories flashed and brought to life the leopard who was known as lore.

Then I noticed upon the sill a white feather completely still.

I let out a scream, sharp and shrill, and then loudly I cussed and swore,

For up atop my roof did sit a small pigeon that I swore

Wore a tie the hue of gore.

"Hattori!" I did cry out, "Is that you without a doubt?

Where's your master? Has he gone? Is he already on the shore?

Or is it possible you've come to be my pet or find a crumb?

That must be it! You are so dumb! To think that you chose to soar,

To cross the ocean all this way, until your wings are surely sore,

Away from the man you adore!"

The bird slightly cocked his head; in the dark his eyes glowed red.

My body went loose with relief that this I could just ignore.

To myself I said, carefree, "I will no longer try to flee.

I must accept I'm truly free." Yet with one chirp, my hopes he tore.

Despair filled the hope's old home and with one word, my heart he tore.

Quote the pigeon, "Nevermore."

I realized then who would win as he sat with a nasty grin,

Perched behind me on the bed, the posture of a carnivore

Who had so simply caught his prey and was mocking when he'd slay.

I toppled with quite the display out of my seat and to the floor.

Lucci tipped his top hat down as he stood, shoes scuffing the floor.

"Hello Spandam. I've brought the war."

 **Author's Note: Based on Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven"**


End file.
